As disclosed for example in JP 2013-161566A, a battery wiring module is attached to a high-voltage secondary battery that is mounted on a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle as a power supply for driving the vehicle. The battery wiring module includes a housing that is to be attached to a secondary battery, a bus bar connected to an electrode of the secondary battery that is inserted into the inside of the housing, and an electrical wire connected to the bus bar.
The housing of the battery wiring module in JP 2013-161566A is constituted of a plurality of divided housings arranged adjacent to each other. Each divided housing includes a bus bar housing portion to that houses a bus bar. Also, each divided housing is provided with a cover portion in one piece that closes an opening of the bus bar housing portion, and the cover portions are configured so as to be adjacent to each other. The role of the cover portion is to prevent the bus bar in the bus bar housing portion and the secondary battery from contacting an electrode, and to secure an insulation between the inside and outside of the bus bar housing portion. In this battery wiring module of JP 2013-161566A, a housing having a divided structure makes it possible to absorb deformations due to heat expansion or a tolerance of the secondary battery with the play between the divided housings, thereby restricting unintended deformation of the housing.
JP 2013-161566A is an example of related art.